Segunda oportunidad
by Alelhi
Summary: Para lograr sus objetivos, Anthony Masen tuvo que aprender a ser un hombre implacable y despiadado tanto en los negocios como en los demás aspectos de su vida; pero ésta dará un giro increíble y se le dará una segunda oportunidad que lo llevará a ver las cosas desde un punto de vista que jamas imaginó y tal vez a darse cuenta de qué es lo que verdaderamente importa.
1. Anthony Masen

**_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría._**

\- Sr. Masen… - Titubeó Yorkie antes de continuar, rodé los ojos porque ya imaginaba lo que iba a decir – ¿Está seguro de liquidar Deepcom company? Quiero decir, si hacemos una inyección de capital o buscamos socios capitalistas que estén interesados…

\- Podríamos sacar la compañía adelante en… ¿Siete meses? ¿Doce? – Interrumpí con voz monótona, a lo que el hombre asintió – No Yorkie, ya fue demasiado tiempo esperando resultados, quiero que liquide la empresa para final de mes.

\- Pero señor, cerca de diez mil personas trabajan allí y…

\- Que bueno que apenas empieza el mes ¿verdad? Así tendrán tiempo de buscar otro empleo – Dije con sarcasmo – y usted también tendrá suficiente tiempo para realizar toda la labor; le recomiendo que se dé prisa ya que si Deepcom company no está acabada para el ultimo día de este mes la primera cabeza que rodará será la suya.

Giré mi asiento hacia el escritorio y sin mirar al hombre que tenía delante apreté uno de los botones del teléfono, la voz de una mujer sonó al otro lado de la línea.

\- Señorita Weber quiero que aplace la reunión que tenía esta tarde y la pase para mañana a primera hora y dígale a Banner que necesito el informe completo para esa junta.

\- Ahora mismo lo hago – Por su tono de voz sabía que había algo que dudaba en decirme.

\- ¿Que sucede? – Pregunté.

\- Es Jason Jenks nuevamente, ha estado llamando toda la tarde; tal como usted me indicó he estado evadiéndole, pero no creo que se vaya a dar por vencido hasta que consiga lo que quiere.

\- Comuníqueme con él – Mientras colgaba vi que Eric Yorkie permanecía aun en el asiento tieso como una tabla y sudando a mares – Que espera Yorkie? No le estoy pagando para que se quede viéndome trabajar.

\- Ehh… si, lo siento Sr. Masen, con permiso – Dijo mientras saltaba del asiento y salía tropezándose con sus propios pies.

\- Idiota – Resople entre dientes cuando cerró la puerta.

Me levanté de mi asiento y fui a contemplar la extraordinaria vista que ofrecía el ventanal de mi oficina mientras esperaba que Weber hiciera lo que le pedí.

Masen Company era la empresa que mi abuelo había fundado hace 70 años y que heredé de mi padre cuando cumplí 19 años, pero como aún no había terminado mis estudios profesionales no pude tomar las riendas del negocio hasta dos años después, en ese lapso de tiempo descubrí que en veinte años en que estuvo al frente de la compañía, mi padre había arruinado el esfuerzo de mi abuelo convirtiendo la empresa en nido de contrabandistas y mafiosos y que su muerte prematura se debía precisamente a algunos de esos negocios turbios habían salido terriblemente mal.

Durante los primeros cinco años todos mis esfuerzos estuvieron dirigidos exclusivamente a finalizar todos los negocios turbios que rodeaban a la compañía, lo cual casi nos llevó a la ruina y me dejó con algunos enemigos en el bajo mundo, pero gracias a mi esfuerzo y a una disciplina de hierro levanté la empresa, y ahora, siete años después Masen Company era una de las compañías más lucrativas a nivel mundial y yo era uno de los hombres más poderosos e influyentes del mundo; por supuesto que esto me enorgullecía, logré demostrar que no necesitaba un montón de corruptos y ratas de alcantarilla para llegar a donde estaba, había logrado limpiar el nombre de la familia, pero al parecer para la prensa aquello no era suficiente; constantemente iban detrás de mí como esperando el momento justo para saltarme encima como un montón de hienas; ya fuera para alabarme o criticarme, tal como lo leía en algunos periódicos, un día era el " _guapo empresario que estaba al frente de la compañía más prometedora de los últimos diez años_ " y al otro día era un " _el hombre más despiadado del mundo de los negocios, al cual no le importaba pasar por encima de quien fuera_ ", lo último no era del todo cierto, era implacable, sí, pero siempre me mantenía dentro de los límites legales, no había llegado hasta aquí para cometer los mismos errores de mi padre.

El ruido del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos, me dirigí al escritorio y ví que la lucecita parpadeante correspondía a la línea de mi eficiente secretaria.

\- Señorita Weber

\- Sr. Masen, tengo esperando al señor Jenks en la línea 3.

\- Pásemelo – Un pitido repicó un par de veces y luego escuché la voz profunda de Jenks.

\- Señor Masen le agradezco que me dedique unos minutos de su tiempo.

\- Que sea breve, ¿que desea? – Hablar con alguien de la prensa era lo más parecido a hablar con la policía, todo lo que dijese podía ser utilizado en mi contra, así que lo mejor sería hablar lo menos posible.

\- Iré al grano, me gustaría poder concertar con usted una entrevista para hablar sobre las nuevas políticas tributarias que estableció el gobierno en el sector minero y puesto que su compañía maneja el 70% de esa industria… - Dejó la frase sin terminar.

Si había algo a lo que podría atribuir mi éxito era a mi habilidad de ver más allá de lo que decían los personas y sabía perfectamente que Jason Jenks, iba detrás de algo más aunque no lo dijera, por eso había estado incordiando a mi secretaria durante dos semanas seguidas todos los días, y tal como Weber lo había dicho, este hombre no se iba a dar por vencido, era admirable su tenacidad, el problema radicaba en que estaba intentando morder algo más grande de lo que podía abarcar, me reí internamente, si quería enfrentarme lo haríamos a mi manera y en mi terreno.

\- De acuerdo, mi secretaria se comunicará con usted para decirle el día y la hora, ahora si no hay nada más que discutir, debo atender otros asuntos.

\- Por supuesto señor Masen – Dijo Jenks triunfalmente – Muchas gracias.

Pulsé otro botón en el teléfono.

\- Señorita Weber busque un espacio en mi agenda para una entrevista con Jenks aquí en la oficina.

\- Sí señor ¿algo más?

\- No. – y colgué

El resto del día estuve revisando toda la información para la junta del día de mañana y exactamente a las 6 de la tarde Weber entró a mi oficina para recordarme los compromisos del día siguiente e informarme que la entrevista con Jenks había quedado para pasado mañana en la tarde. Procuraba rodearme de personas altamente eficientes en su trabajo y Weber era la claramente la mejor en lo que hacía; minutos después de que se marchara escuché unos golpecitos en la puerta.

\- Siga

\- Disculpe señor Masen – Una cabellera rubia se asomó por la puerta, se trataba de Lauren, mi otra secretaria – Ya me iba y quería saber si necesitaba algo – Dijo con una sonrisa ladina mientras entraba del todo en mi oficina.

Tenía dos secretarias por una simple razón. Angela Weber y Lauren Mallory tenían funciones tan diferentes como el sol y la luna, la primera era increíblemente eficiente, se encargaba de mi agenda, de todos mis archivos, básicamente era mi mano derecha, su trabajo era como mínimo impecable, pero lastimosamente no podía estar en el escritorio que quedaba frente a presidencia; no es que fuera fea, más bien era una belleza promedio y para una secretaria de presidencia de una empresa tan prestigiosa como lo era Masen Company lo menos que se esperaría, y por lo menos lo que yo exigía, era que fuera monumentalmente atractiva y allí era donde entraba Mallory; lo que Weber tenia de inteligente, Mallory lo tenía de atractiva; así que Lauren era la encargada de recibir a quienes iban a mi oficina y de asegurarse que tuvieran algo de beber o comer si era el caso y de ir al restaurante de la esquina y traer mi almuerzo, jamás le pondría una tarea que involucrara una neurona más, pues aquella mujer tenía la inteligencia de una ameba, de todas formas no necesitaba que pensara, para eso estaba Weber.

Como había dicho me gustaba rodearme de personas eficientes en lo que hicieran y si Weber era buena como secretaria, Lauren Mallory era buena en otros aspectos; me levanté de mi asiento y me asome por la puerta, no había nadie, así que cerré la puerta de mi oficina con seguro, me situé detrás de la joven, y empecé a recorrer sus costados lentamente con mis manos de arriba abajo.

\- Dígame señorita Mallory, qué imagina que pueda necesitar a estas horas – Dije con voz seductora.

\- Seguramente una manera de relajarse, hoy lo he visto muy tenso – Ronroneó mientras se daba la vuelta y me miraba sugerentemente.

Como era costumbre todos los días Lauren entraba a mi oficina a últimas horas de la tarde y me ofrecía su compañía, si no estaba de humor la despachaba inmediatamente, pero si lo estaba, como era el caso hoy, nuestra "reunión" podía terminar a altas horas de la noche y no había lugar en esa oficina que no hubiéramos utilizado para nuestras sesiones, el día de hoy apenas habíamos alcanzado a llegar al sofá antes de que la tomara con brusquedad.

\- Anthony eres… - Jadeó Lauren mientras arqueaba su espalda debido al placer.

\- Cuantas veces tengo que recordarle que jamás me llame por mi nombre señorita Mallory, para usted y para todos en esta oficina soy el señor Masen y tráteme de usted, le queda claro? – La reprendí mientras la tomaba del cabello jalándola hacia atrás para acercar mi boca a su cuello y atacar esa zona de su anatomía con mi lengua.

\- S… si… si señor…– Apenas logró articular la joven que se movía hábilmente al ritmo de mis embestidas que cada vez eran más profundas.

Seguimos así unos instantes más hasta que un orgasmo invadió todo mi cuerpo, era el tercero de la noche, por lo que ya había tenido suficiente por ese día, salí rápidamente de su cuerpo, retire el preservativo y lo eché en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta; había aprendido a ser bastante cuidadoso y no dejar nada al azar, ya que mujeres como ella para lo único que les servía la cabeza era para atrapar algún incauto que se hubiera descuidado lo suficiente.

Me vestí y usé el reflejo de la ventana para revisar que mi apariencia estuviera en orden, y también para ver como Lauren se inclinaba para colocarse su vestido dándome una vista de su redondeado y perfecto trasero, estaba seguro que lo hacía con esa intención.

\- Podríamos continuar en mi apartamento, así tendríamos toda la noche – Sonrió pícaramente mientras recogía su bolso.

\- Señorita Mallory no se haga ilusiones – Dije tomándola del mentón y mirándola fijamente a los ojos – lo único que hay entre usted y yo son estos encuentros sexuales en la oficina, así que si en algún momento piensa que puede haber algo más, tal vez que haya llegado el momento de conseguir una nueva… secretaria.

Sonreí internamente cuando vi su expresión aterrada, inmediatamente negó con su cabeza.

\- Lo siento señor, no era mi intención.

\- Que no se repita – Advertí mientras me sentaba nuevamente al frente de mi escritorio – Ahora por favor, déjeme solo.

La joven abandonó en silencio la oficina, y cuarenta y cinco minutos después salí de allí rumbo a mi casa.

 ** _Hola a tod s ¿Qué les pareció la historia? Espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Es la primera historia de mi completa autoría así que estoy súper emocionadísima._**

 ** _Un abrazo al estilo Emmett_**


	2. Ajedrez

Las siguientes dos semanas habían pasado conforme a lo esperado entre reuniones, llamadas, montones de informes y papeleo, por lo que " _lamentablemente"_ me había visto obligado a posponer la entrevista con Jenks en dos ocasiones; sonreía al pensar en lo frustrado que ese hombre debía sentirse, supuse que él esperaba que las cosas se le dieran más fácil una vez que aceptara reunirme con él, nada más alejado de la verdad; si quería obtener información no le sería tan sencillo. Era viernes pasadas las diez de la mañana y mi volumen de trabajo había disminuido considerablemente, así que podía darme un respiro y mientras tanto sacar de quicio al periodista. Tomé el teléfono y Weber contestó.

\- Señorita Weber, ¿a qué horas es la entrevista que tengo con Jason Jenks el día de hoy?

\- A las 4 de la tarde señor; hace cinco minutos llamaron del periódico para confirmar la cita, acordé llamarlos en cuanto tuviera una confirmación de parte suya.

\- Muy bien, llame a la 1:30 diciendo que la reunión se ha adelantado y que espero verlo a las 2 de la tarde

\- Sí señor.

Me levanté de mi asiento y salí de mi despacho; acostumbraba a caminar por pasillos de las oficinas, porque así me aseguraba que mis empleados hicieran su trabajo; por las diferentes expresiones que ponían me podía dar cuenta si lo estaban haciendo o no. Lauren Mallory tecleaba frenéticamente en su computadora y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando le pasé por el lado, imaginé que era un sitio de citas online o algo así por los numerosos corazones que adornaban la página. Unos metros más allá se encontraba Ángela Weber prácticamente sepultada sobre un montón de papeles, en cuanto me vio brincó de su asiento y me preguntó si necesitaba algo; definitivamente tenía que subirle el sueldo a esa mujer.

Masen company ocupaba los últimos tres pisos de una torre ubicada en el corazón de Nueva York; por lo que mi paseo se extendió hasta recorrer todas las áreas de la compañía para verificar cómo estaban marchando las cosas en cada una; el último piso era donde se encontraba mi oficina y la de los altos ejecutivos, el penúltimo piso correspondía a dependencias como, informática, contabilidad entre otros, y debajo de éste se encontraba el área de seguridad y el vestíbulo, el cual era un espacio amplio de estilo minimalista, generalmente el lugar permanecía lleno de gente, pero como se aproximaba la hora del almuerzo estaba casi desierta a excepción del personal de recepción, un par de hombres que esperaban el ascensor y una mujer sentada en el área de espera.

Volví a mi despacho esperando que mi secretaria, la tonta, hubiera recordado recoger mi almuerzo; al entrar a mi oficina la vi colocando una bandeja sobre el escritorio. Comí tranquilamente mientras revisaba algunas proyecciones que me habían enviado del departamento de desarrollo y luego me dispuse a organizar todo para mi reunión con Jenks, el sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos.

\- Señor Masen – Escuché a Mallory al otro lado de la línea – Esta aquí la persona del New York times.

\- Que siga.

Sonreí para mis adentros, conocí personalmente a Jason Jenks años atrás en un coctel, era un hombre maduro, de carácter tranquilo pero tenaz e inteligente, había escalado posiciones en el New York times hasta convertirse en jefe de la sección de economía del periódico. Esperaba que la entrevista fuera rápida, no me gustaban los periodistas. La puerta se abrió y Lauren dio paso a una hermosa joven, quien avanzó hasta mí con paso firme, extendió su mano y se presentó.

\- Señor Masen es un gusto conocerlo, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, periodista de la sección económica del New York Times.

\- Tenía entendido que la entrevista era con Jason Jenks – dije mientras estrechaba su mano.

\- Él ahora es el jefe de la sección, hace tiempo dejó de realizar las entrevistas, ¿acaso Jason le dijo que sería él quien lo entrevistaría? – Inquirió con fingida sorpresa.

\- No – Admití, recordando la conversación que había tenido con él – Por favor tome asiento, ¿desea algo de beber? – Pregunté mientras me dirigía al minibar ubicado en la esquina de la oficina.

\- Un vaso de agua por favor.

Había supuesto que con tanta insistencia sería Jason Jenks quien hiciera la entrevista; me hubiera molestado de no ser porque la mujer que estaba frente a mí era hermosa, al menos sería más entretenido de lo que pensaba. Isabella Swan tenía una larga melena caoba, un rostro de porcelana, y llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero que resaltaba perfectamente cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención eran sus profundos ojos del color del chocolate; la miré fijamente intentando hacerme una idea de con qué tipo de mujer estaba tratando; mi primera impresión fue que se trataba persona determinada, pero ingenua.

Mientras preparaba un whisky para mí y servía un vaso de agua para ella, ésta fue a sentarse en el sofá blanco de dos puestos; observaba en silencio cada parte de mi oficina.

\- Linda oficina – Comentó y mirando hacia el ventanal agregó – y linda vista.

\- Gracias – Dije mientras le ofrecía el vaso de agua y me sentaba a su lado, lo más cerca que pude sin parecer que estaba intentado invadir su espacio, únicamente estaba intentado intimidarla un poco, pero al parecer ella ni lo notó.

\- Al contrario, gracias a usted por permitirme hacer esta entrevista – Acto seguido extrajo de su bolso una libreta de notas, un bolígrafo y un pequeño aparato negro.

\- ¿Piensa grabar la entrevista?

\- ¿preferiría que no lo hiciera? - Preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Para nada. ¿Empezamos?

Durante la siguiente hora la joven periodista estuvo interrogándome sin parar, cada pregunta más complicada de responder que la anterior, parecía que quería saber todo de Masen Company, no sólo lo que pasaba con la compañía en la actualidad sino lo que había sucedido en el pasado, un pasado que había intentado borrar con años de esfuerzo; empezaba a molestarme, porque además que parecía empecinada en obtener todos los detalles de la época más oscura de la empresa, no había logrado conseguir ninguna pista que me dijera qué era lo que en realidad estaba buscando; había mantenido su postura relajada y su tono agradable durante todo el tiempo, incluso cuando intentaba descolocarla con algún comentario o un gesto, ella se limitaba a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba acostumbrado, e incluso contaba con que las personas se sintieran intimidadas y cohibidas en mi presencia o mi trato, pero esta joven parecía totalmente ajena a todo ello como si hubiera una barrera invisible entre los dos.

\- Señor Masen – Dijo mientras me miraba con curiosidad - me da la impresión de que ha respondido a mis preguntas como si se tratara de un campo minado y no de una entrevista ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

No tenía sentido negarlo pero tampoco iba confirmarlo, así que opte por evadirla, sentía curiosidad por aquella mujer; su forma de actuar, no concordaba con la edad que aparentaba.

\- ¿Dígame señorita Swan cuantos años tiene? – Pregunté antes de poder frenar mi curiosidad.

Su expresión cambió durante una fracción de segundo pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiera notarlo, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia abajo y una pequeña arruga se formó en su entrecejo, le había disgustado mi pregunta.

\- No me diga que es de aquellas mujeres que se niega a decir su edad por vanidad – me burlé para provocarla pero ella sólo se rió.

\- No, no es eso, en realidad me pregunto porque le interesa mi edad.

\- Simple curiosidad, no evada mi pregunta – Demandé con fastidio

\- ¿y usted si puede evadir la mía? Hasta donde recuerdo el entrevistado es usted – esbozó una sonrisa y continuó - si lo hace sentir mejor, no lo estoy eludiendo intencionalmente. Tengo veinticinco años ¿Satisfecho?

\- Ni remotamente – Me miró esperando a que dijera algo más; era hora de intentar otra forma de distraerla – De acuerdo, tiene razón, pero no puede negar que hablar con usted o con cualquier periodista es como estar en un interrogatorio policial, todo lo que diga puede ser usado en mi contra.

\- Mmm lo dice como si la policía lo hubiera interrogado anteriormente.

\- ¿Ya lo ve? Le ha dado la vuelta a todo lo que dije. Sólo para aclarar nunca he estado en un interrogatorio de la policía, a menos que cuenten los interrogatorios de las películas.

\- Veo que tiene sentido del humor, eso es nuevo – Sonrió – Pero hay algo en lo que se equivoca señor Masen.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- También lo que calla puede ser usado en su contra – Aseveró con gesto serio.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Se hacer tarde, y ya le he quitado demasiado tiempo – Tomó su libreta y la grabadora y las metió en el bolso con cuidado – Además, creo que ya tengo lo que necesito para el artículo, muchísimas gracias por su tiempo señor Masen.

 _También lo que calla puede ser usado en su contra_ ; repetí mentalmente esa frase, intentando adivinar si había algún peligro. Durante toda la entrevista había respondido a sus preguntas, admito que no había dicho toda la verdad, nunca nadie sabría cuan envuelta estuvo Masen Company en negocios turbios, no había forma en que ella lo supiera ¿verdad?, yo mismo me encargué de ocultar toda esa información en una bóveda donde únicamente yo tenía acceso, aun así, esa última frase me hizo sentir que ella lo sabía todo y sólo había venido aquí a obtener una confirmación de mi parte; quien lo hubiera pensado, aquella mujer era más astuta de lo que aparentaba.

Estaba aturdido, y furioso, aunque no sabía hacia quien estaba dirigida esa furia; contra mí mismo, porque había confiado en mi habilidad para juzgar a las personas y había fallado terriblemente, o contra esa astuta mujer, que con su actitud tranquila había logrado engañarme, y sólo me había dado cuenta de ello hasta el final.

Mi mente volaba a mil por hora intentando buscar alguna forma de volver a tener el control de la situación; de pronto, un recuerdo de esta mañana me llego de la nada.

\- Usted era un la mujer que estaba en la recepción esta mañana ¿no es así? – Dije tomándola por el brazo un poco más fuerte de lo debido cuando se estaba levantando del sofá; sentí un estremecimiento como si hubiera agarrado un cable de alta tensión – ¿Que hacia tan temprano aquí?

Me miró sorprendida, a lo mejor no esperaba que recordara haberla visto, después de todo únicamente había echado un vistazo rápido a la recepción; cuadro sus hombros hacia atrás y la sonrisa que había mantenido durante toda la entrevista desapareció.

\- ¿Juega usted ajedrez señor Masen? – Asentí. Quien fuera capaz de anticipar la mayor cantidad de movimientos del oponente era ganaba, y eso era exactamente lo que ella había hecho – Sabia que hablar con usted no sería tan sencillo. Sera mejor que me vaya, debe tener mucho trabajo que hacer.

Isabella Swan se dirigió lentamente a la salida mientras yo seguía anclado en el sofá; no me gustaba quedar a merced de nadie, y mucho menos de una persona tan peligrosa como ahora me lo parecía ella. Por primera vez en mi vida estaba atado de pies y manos; si aquella mujer realmente sabía algo, lo más lógico era que intentara obtener algún beneficio personal, cosa que hasta el momento no había hecho, pero si me equivocaba y publicaba la historia completa el escandalo seria monumental, significaría la ruina; por otro lado, si yo decía algo para callarla y resultaba que ella no sabía nada yo mismo me delataría y el resultado sería el mismo. Ni siquiera me moví cuando la vi frente a la puerta.

\- Adiós señor Masen – Dijo con la misma sonrisa que mantuvo durante toda la entrevista y que ahora me parecía aborrecible – Quédese tranquilo, su secreto está a salvo conmigo – Dicho esto salió.

 ** _Hola a todos!_**

 ** _Parece que el señor Masen ha encontrado una piedra en su zapato, y a partir de ahora las cosas van a empezar a ponerse…interesantes._**

 ** _Quería publicar este segundo capítulo un poco antes aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones, pero cada vez que lo leía terminaba cambiándole detalles, jajaja._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews, me animan a continuar con esta historia._**


	3. Invitación

**_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es de mi completa autoría._**

 ** _CAPITULO 3. Invitación_**

Durante la semana posterior a la entrevista, la sede de Masen Company se mantuvo en una inusitada tranquilidad debido a que, por el momento, todos mis pensamientos estaban centrados en aquella detestable periodista. " _su secreto está a salvo conmigo_ " Sus últimas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza continuamente; tenía los contactos correctos para impedir que la entrevista saliera en el periódico, incluso tenía suficiente influencia para que, si lo deseaba, Isabella Swan se encontrara sin trabajo al otro día. A pesar de todo ello había decidido confiar en mi instinto, el cual me decía que, si aquella mujer sabía algo sobre mi empresa, no revelaría ninguna información, por lo menos por ahora; debía investigar quien era realmente aquella mujer y cuál era su intensión, debería tener paciencia; no quería cometer otro error.

Era viernes por la tarde y por fin tenía en mis manos la información que le había solicitado a Cheney, un empleado de mi entera confianza. Me sorprendió que el sobre fuera tan liviano, generalmente cuando le pedía este tipo de trabajos, me entregaba un paquete mucho más grande. Abrí el sobre y esparcí el contenido en mi escritorio: una copia de dos registros policíacos, unas libretas académicas de la universidad de Columbia, varias fotografías, y el informe detallado que Cheney había elaborado sobre Isabella Swan, me repantigué en mi silla dispuesto a saber cada detalle de la vida de aquella mujer y qué era lo que realmente la había traído hasta aquí.

Isabella era la hija menor de un oficial de policía llamado Charlie Swan y su esposa Reneé Swan, una maestra de idiomas; vivieron en Seattle toda su vida, hasta hace un par de años cuando se trasladaron a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, allí el hombre se había convertido en Jefe de policía y la mujer trabajaba en la preparatoria; la joven periodista había conseguido una beca en la Universidad de Columbia y desde ese entonces vivía en Hamilton Park, New Jersey en un apartamento que compartía con otra joven, luego de graduarse estuvo trabajando en varios periódicos locales, hasta hace un año cuando finalmente ingresó al New York Times.

Por lo que Cheney había encontrado, Isabella tenía una hoja de vida impecable, sus notas académicas habían sido las más altas tanto en la escuela como en la universidad, y tenía excelentes referencias laborales, nunca se había metido en problemas, al menos hasta donde los registros de policía indicaban; no consumía drogas, ni siquiera tenía una multa de tráfico; muy diferente a su hermano mayor.

Emmett Swan, el hermano mayor de Isabella, era la oveja negra de la familia; contaba con un largo expediente de delitos menores, había sido expulsado de la universidad de Washington durante su segundo año, y poco después fue acusado de homicidio. Uno de los registros policíacos que había anexado Cheney pertenecía a este sujeto, también estaba adjuntado una copia de un recorte de periódico que databa de hace cinco años.

 **PERSECUCION EN EL MONTE RAINIER**

 _Tras un año de intensa búsqueda, la policía del estado de Washington logró encontrar al fugitivo Emmett Swan de 22 años quien había sido acusado por el homicidio Riley Biers en abril del año pasado, según las evidencias ambos hombres pertenecían a una red de contrabandistas que operaba entre Seattle y Vancouver (Canada). Los oficiales habrían intervenido las líneas telefónicas de su familia por lo que lograron rastrear una llamada hecha desde un celular y que los condujo al Parque Nacional Monte Rainier, rápidamente se organizó un operativo de búsqueda que permitió acorralar al sujeto en lo alto de un risco, lugar donde según la evidencia, el asesino había estado viviendo en los últimos meses. Sin embargo, cuando los oficiales intentaron acercarse para capturarlo, el sujeto se lanzó hacia el acantilado, cayendo más de cuarenta metros hacia el rio poyallup, que se caracteriza por sus fuentes corrientes heladas y por ser uno de los lugares de acceso restringido debido a la cantidad de osos que se alimentan en las riberas en esta época del año. Luego de varios días de búsqueda del cadáver sin ningún resultado, la policía dio por muerto al acusado y cerrado el caso. Hasta el momento de la publicación de esta edición, la familia del sujeto se ha negado en dar alguna declaración al respecto._

Aquel recorte de periódico era la pista que había estado buscando en los últimos días. Aunque los hechos habían sucedido hace cinco años y en esa época mi compañía se encontraba limpia, una de las bandas más peligrosas con las que alguna vez tuvo tratos Masen Company se localizaba en el área mencionada en el artículo y podía apostar que era la misma a la que el hermano de Isabella había pertenecido; si esto era así, significaba ella había logrado encontrar información que vinculara a la compañía con esas bandas, aun cuando yo había hecho hasta lo imposible por borrar todo indicio de aquella época.

Por lo que sabía solo había tres probables fuentes de donde podía salir esa información y cada una de ellas era inaccesible para Isabella; la primera, eran los jefes criminales y por lo que había visto en su archivo, ella no guardaba relación con ellos excepto por su hermano ya fallecido y muy probablemente ni él los hubiese conocido; la segunda, eran los archivos del FBI, archivos que según habíamos acorado cuando les ayudé a atrapar a todos esos delincuentes, sólo unos pocos conocían y menos aún tenían acceso; y la tercera fuente eran mis propios archivos.

Permanecí un rato más repasando el informe de Cheney. No logré sacar nada concluyente, sin embargo, me había empezado a formar una idea de porque Isabella Swan había llegado a mi despacho y que estaba buscando. Me daba la impresión que ella no estaba detrás Masen Company sino de la banda de criminales con la que estuvo relacionada su hermano, ¿con qué intención lo hacía? francamente me daba igual, aun así, no podía imaginarme qué tipo de amenaza podía suponer ella para un grupo como ese, más aun, lo único que iba a lograr era que la mataran; por lo que lo mejor sería hablar con aquella joven, necesitaba que dejara mi compañía fuera de cualquier cosa que estuviera intentado hacer, luego de eso podría continuar en su misión suicida si eso era lo que quería.

El tono de mi móvil me sacó de mis pensamientos, revisé la pantalla para ver quien me llamaba, era mi madre.

\- Hola mama ¿Cómo estás? – Salude con voz suave.

\- Hola cariño, estoy bien ¿Interrumpo algo?

\- Para nada

\- Bueno, solo quería llamarte para saber cómo estabas y también quería preguntarte si te has decidido a acompañarme a la gala de esta noche.

Mierda lo había olvidado por completo, semanas atrás mi madre me había pedido que la acompañara a una gala que se llevaría a cabo esta noche.

\- Lo has olvidado ¿Verdad? – Alcancé a distinguir una nota de tristeza en su voz.

Elizabeth Masen era mi madre y mi única familia desde que mi padre había fallecido; era una mujer hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, de ella había heredado su piel blanca y sus ojos verdes; tenía un carácter gentil y soñador que hacía que todo el que estuviera a su alrededor cayera rendido a sus pies, increíblemente inteligente y elegante, el único que nunca había notado todo esto era mi padre, para el únicamente había sido un trofeo en su vida perfecta, jamás había visto que tuviera algún gesto amoroso hacia ella o siquiera que la hubiera mirado con esa devoción que había visto en los ojos de un enamorado, pues él estaba más interesado en sus negocios que en su familia; mi madre se había sido relevada a un segundo lugar por el ansia de poder de mi padre; pero en cuanto el falleció y yo tome su lugar, me había encargado de ponerle el mundo a sus pies, tal como debió haber sido desde un principio, nunca más tendría que ser la sombra de un hombre que no la mereciera, podía hacer y tener todo cuanto ella quisiera, y precisamente por eso odiaba que fuese a causa mía ese tono de tristeza que acababa de detectar.

\- Lo siento madre, para ser sincero lo había olvidado por completo, he estado un poco liado estos últimos días, pero ¿qué te parece si te recojo en dos horas? ¿a qué hora comienza la gala?

\- Empieza a las 7 de la noche, pero debo llegar antes de que empiece el evento, así que pensaba que podríamos vernos allí, además hace mucho tiempo que no vas a visitarme.

\- Lo siento mamá, estas últimas semanas han sido…

\- Terribles, lo sé – Suspiró – ¿entonces qué dices? ¿Nos vemos allá?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Perfecto, te envío la dirección a tu celular. Hasta pronto Tony querido – Sonreí al escuchar la forma en la que me acababa de llamar, solía llamarme así cuando niño.

\- Hasta pronto mama.

Debía darme prisa, si quería llegar a tiempo, así que recogí todos los papeles del escritorio y los devolví al sobre, sería mejor que me llevara esto a casa; tome el teléfono y espere en la línea.

\- Señor Masen ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – Respondió Weber en tono solícito.

\- Señorita Weber cancele la cita que tengo dentro de una hora, y agéndela para primera hora en la mañana. También quiero que llame al New York Times y hable con Isabella Swan para agendar una reunión lo antes posible. Eso es todo – Y colgué.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi despacho, me di cuenta que Mallory no se encontraba en su sitio, tampoco estaba el bolso que acostumbraba a colgar detrás de su asiento.

\- Donde está la señorita Mallory – Pregunté a nadie en especifico

\- Se reportó enferma señor – Respondió Weber mientras se asomaba por encima la pantalla del computador mirando directamente al escritorio de su compañera, sus ojos se abrieron durante una fracción de segundo en un gesto que me pareció aprensivo, algo poco típico en la mujer.

Dirigí mi mirada nuevamente al puesto de Mallory buscando la causa de la reacción de mi otra secretaria; lo único fuera de lugar en aquella mesa era el diario de hoy, el cual debería estar en mi escritorio, llevaba prisa así que lo deje pasar el descuido de Weber y tomé el diario con la intención de echarle un vistazo de camino a casa.

Mientras esperaba el ascensor, leí algunos de los titulares: _Demócratas y republicanos se preparan para debatir sobre la regulación del porte de armas_ , lo leería más tarde; Los spurs de San Antonio llegaron a la final de la NBA, no me interesaba el baloncesto; _se realizan nuevos avances en la investigación de la cura para el alzheimer_ , definitivamente interesante si pensaba invertir en la industria farmacéutica; _Crece tensión en el medio oriente_ , debía leerlo; y finalmente un último titular en la parte inferior de la primera hoja, _Masen Company: nuevas medidas para enfrentar los cambios tributarios_.

Ahí estaba, finalmente el artículo escrito por la periodista había sido publicado, me sentía como si estuviera al filo de un abismo esperando a que alguien más decidiera empujarme o jalarme lejos del borde; era el momento de la verdad y ahora sabría si mi intuición había estado acertada.

 ** _¡Hola a todas!_**

 ** _Sinceramente no pensé que me tomara tanto tiempo escribir este capítulo, pero aquí esta y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo._**

 ** _Agradezco a todas por sus favs, follows y reviews, me encanta saber que piensan de esta historia y del rumbo que está tomando; así que espero sus comentarios acerca de este cap._**

 ** _¡Un abrazo al estilo Emmett!_**


End file.
